


Il principe della strega è uno scheletro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uno scheletro ilare [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e double-drabble sulla coppia RobinxBrook.Dedicata a afro_chopper_jr. che me l'aveva richiesta.





	Il principe della strega è uno scheletro

 

Il principe della strega è uno scheletro  


  


Dedicato a  **[afro_chopper_jr.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=571394)**

Left Outside Alone  Lasciato fuori da solo

Robin mugolò, l’acqua battente della tempesta faceva tremare la porta della sua cabina. La giovane addormentata strinse il cuscino con entrambe le mani, le nocche le sbiancarono e ansimò. Si leccò le labbra secche, il petto si alzava e abbassava affannoso, gemette.

__

_ La bambina sgranò gli occhi guardando il corpo congelato del gigante, fu scossa da una serie di tremiti. Si girò guardando le fiamme avvolgere l’isola. Si voltò e si mise a correre, stringe i pugni e sporse il capo in avanti continuando a correre. _

_ “Non devi vivere”. “Mostro”. “Strega”. “Muori”. Varie voci si confusero. _

Robin sgranò gli occhi, si rizzò e si voltò. Ansimò, la coperta le era caduta oltre il bordo del letto. La porta si aprì, un braccio apparve uscendo dalla porta a circondare la vita dello sconosciuto e un altro uscito dallo stipite gli tappò la bocca. Un terzo braccio uscì dalla parete di legno accanto al comodino e accese la lampada. Brook salutò con la mano. Robin lo lasciò andare e sospirò.

“Mi hai spaventato” si lamentò.

“Volevo vedere se dormi solo con le mutandine” spiegò lo scheletro. Robin sbadigliò, si passò la mano sul viso e si voltò.

“Mi dispiace, riposo vestita” disse gentilmente. Si abbassò, riprese la coperta e si voltò. Si coricò e richiuse gli occhi. Brook le si avvicinò, le baciò la fronte e Robin sgranò gli occhi. Avvertì i denti dello scheletro premere contro la pelle.

“Canterò una melodia per farti addormentare senza incubi” mormorò. Robin arrossì e sentì i passi del compagno di ciurma allontanarsi.

[257 Double-Drabble parecchio imperfetta].

 

 

Dedicato a  **[afro_chopper_jr.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=571394)**

Cap.2 Motivo per vivere

Robin aprì il libro sulle sue gambe, sfiorò con le dita la carta sentendola ruvida sotto i polpastrelli.

Una ciocca nera, mossa dal vento, le sferzò un paio di volte il viso.

Il sole illuminava il ponte della Sunny, Robin socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò. 

La figura di Rufy s’intravedeva semi-coperta da uno dei triangoli che formavano la criniera a girasole della polena. Chiuse gli occhi, la musica del violino risuonò tutt’intorno. 

La nave ondeggiava sotto la spinta delle onde e l’odore di salsedine le punse le narici.

“Non può esserci motivo migliore per vivere” mormorò.

[100. Drabble] .

 

 

  


Dedicato a  **[afro_chopper_jr.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=571394)**

Cap.3 Una rosa

Robin avanzò ancheggiando, il ticchettare dei suoi stivali sul pontile era coperto dalle risate di Rufy e dalle urla di Franky. Chopper strillò coprendo il rumore delle onde. La mora si girò sentendo dei passi, sorrise guardando Brook avvicinarsi a lei. Il musicista teneva il bastone sul braccio, la luce solare faceva brillare le ossa lattee del suo volto. La raggiunse, si sporse mettendole davanti al viso una rosa.

“Potrei pungermi, se avessi ancora una mano. Yo-ho-ho”. Scherzò. Un petalo vermiglio si staccò cadendo sopra la pagina aperta del testo. Robin allungò la mano prendendo lo stelo, evitando le spine.

[100. Drabble] .

 

 

  


Dedicato a  **[afro_chopper_jr.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=571394)**

Cap.4 Porta-oggetti

Robin sbuffò. Appoggiò una mano sul fianco, sopra il vestito nero a un pezzo che le lasciava scoperte le gambe nivee. Strinse con le dita affusolate il libro che teneva in mano. Zoro era appoggiato contro una parete tra due bancarelle teneva il capo chino, le tre spade tra le gambe, alzava e abbassava ritmicamente un peso, teneva gli occhi chiusi, il suo russare era coperto dal brusio tutt’intorno. La mora si girò e sorrise. Nami tirava un braccio allungabile di Rufy e Usop l’altro, il capitano addormentato aveva il viso immerso in una ciotola di spezie. Un venditore davanti a lui dimenava le braccia gridando, il viso arrossato. Si voltò, vide Chopper osservare un peperoncino violetto.

“Dove lo poso il mio libro?” si domandò. Si girò nuovamente vedendo Franky correre con una pila di cassette di coca-cola inseguito da una decina di uomini armati. Fece apparire dei piedi semi-coperti dal terreno sabbioso, gli inseguitori caddero uno sopra l’altro con una serie di urla e tonfi. I piedi scomparvero, la strega piegò di lato il collo facendolo scricchiolare ripetendo l’operazione dall’altro lato. Brook le si avvicinò, aprì la testa mettendo il tomo nella scatola cranica.

“Ecco fatto” sussurrò. Robin ridacchiò.

[200. Double-drabble] .

 

  


Dedicato a  **[afro_chopper_jr.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=571394)**

Cap.5 Sparizione

“Di solito è quell’idiota e spadaccino di ventesimo ordine di Roronoa a perdersi” si lamentò Sanji. Si appoggiò contro una palma, le scarpe nere gli affondavano nel fango. Si tolse dalla tasca un pacchetto di sigarette, lo aprì mettendosi una sigaretta in bocca. Rimise il pacchetto nella tasca dei pantaloni neri, il vento faceva muovere i fili d’erba. Dalla tasca della camicia tirò fuori un pacchetto di fiammiferi, ne accese uno e lo utilizzò per accendere la sigaretta.

“Zoro si è perso!” gridò il capitano. Si abbassò il cappello facendo finire in ombra il viso e ghignò.

“L’avventura è anche questo, cercare i compagni scomparsi” spiegò. Franky sentì la coca-cola fargli formicolare il corpo, sgranò gli occhi piegandosi di lato. Unì le gigantesche braccia e sorrise.

“Supa!” ululò.

“Resta il fatto che non possiamo cercare due persone in contemporanea” disse Nami. Chopper le passò accanto tremando, inseguito da un bruco violaceo e abbracciò la gamba di Usop.

Brook girò su se stesso, balzò e atterrò a piedi uniti sopra il ramo di un albero, la gonfia capigliatura nera gli ondeggiò intorno al viso.

“Vado io a cercarla! Yo-ho-ho!” gridò. Rufy alzò i pugni al cielo allungando le braccia.

“Grande!” urlò.

[200. Double-drabble].

Dedicato a  **[afro_chopper_jr.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=571394)**

Cap.6 Ricerca

“Comporrò una bellissima canzone da questa ricerca” disse Brook. Fischiettò e con la matita segnò una serie di note sopra un foglio ricoperto di pentagrammi. Si spostò evitando il balzò di una pantera, scattò in avanti e richiuse la lama nel bastone. La bestia cadde morta di lato con un gemito e il musicista avanzò. Superò un gruppetto di una decina di scimmie che facevano dei versi striduli appese a un ramo. Brook svoltò superando una decina di palme.

“Terrei le orecchie aperte, ma sono morto e non le ho”. Scherzò. La capigliatura nera e gonfia gli ondeggiava ai lati del teschio e il vento sibilava infiltrandosi tra le sue costole, le ossa dei piedi scricchiolavano a ogni passo. Arrotolò il foglio e lo mise con la matita in una tasca della casacca. I baveri arancioni-dorati della casacca gli sbattevano contro l’osso della trachea che gli faceva da collo, il copricapo in bilico sul suo capo abbassava un paio di ciocche cotonate della sua acconciatura. L’erba sbatteva contro le ossa dei piedi lì dove avrebbero dovuto esserci le caviglie, si strinse il laccio con le perle viola che gli tenevano il fiocchetto blu sulle ossa del collo.

“Robin, arrivò” cinguettò.

[200. Double-drabble] .

Dedicato a  **[afro_chopper_jr.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=571394)**

Cap.7 Robin fight

Robin sbatté le ali, formate da una serie di braccia, sulla sua schiena, dei petali di ciliegio le cadevano tutt’intorno. 

Un babbuino saltò verso di lei, Robin lo raggiunse un calcio laterale, al primate avversario successivo conficcò la punta dello stivale nella testa, perforandogli il cranio, gli occhi della creatura divennero bianchi, e la scarpa di Nico si sporcò di sostanza celebrale. 

Una trentina di braccia uscirono dal terreno afferrando altre bestie e le piegarono, spezzandogli ossa del collo e spinse dorsali con dei sonori crack. 

Robin si scansò evitando altre tre creature, una serie di piedi uscirono da una palma calciando altre sette bestie.

[100. Drabble].

Dedicato a  **[afro_chopper_jr.](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=571394)**

Cap.8 Ritrovarsi

Robin avanzò ondeggiando, un rivolo di sangue le scendeva lungo il viso pallido e la vista le si era annebbiata, da uno dei due occhi vedeva rosso a causa del liquido vermiglio che colava. La gamba ferita le pulsava, fu colta da un capogiro e cadde in avanti. Finì a terra con un tonfo, tra le carcasse dei babbuini. Ansimò, la gamba sana le formicolava e il corpo era ricoperto di sudore freddo. Sentì dei passi, strinse i denti avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare e rimbombarle nelle orecchie. Mise le mani a terra, cercò di sollevarsi e ricadde a terra con una serie di mugolii di dolore. Il viso candido le divenne grigiastro.

Brook si abbassò, la prese in braccio sollevandola e la appoggiò contro di sé. Robin sentì le ossa della cassa toracica di lui premerle contro la guancia. Sorrise, il labbro spaccato era sporco di sangue rappreso e gonfiò.

“Sei venuto a cercarmi?” domandò. Brook annuì e avanzò.

“Yo-ho-ho, sarà meglio muoverci o presto ci cercherà l’intera ciurma di cappello di paglia. Il capitano non lascia mai i suoi compagni” rispose. Robin annuì e chiuse gli occhi.

-E io non lascio chi amo- pensarono sia Robin che Brook.

[200. Double-drabble].


End file.
